The Ice Melt Cometh
The Ice Melt Cometh is the twenty-second episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", featuring Plastic Man and Icemaiden, in full character, as well as introducing the Key, respectively. Synopsis Lex Luthor sends his “Team Toxic” (consisting of Firefly, the Key, and Livewire) out to the North Pole. His plan is to have them construct the Super-Spinner machine in order to spin the Earth fast enough to send Hero City into a space device built by Lex Luthor in his latest plot to get the Starro Fractals, only for Team Toxic to run afoul of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. While Plastic Man and the Wonder Twins lecture about the polar ice caps, the world starts flooding after Firefly sets off their Super-Spinner machine's self-destruct sequence causing damage to the polar ice caps. Now Superman must convince Icemaiden to help save the day. Plot One day, at the Hall of Doom, Team Toxic (Firefly, the Key, and Livewire) have been assembled before Lex Luthor, who assigns them to construct the Super-Spinner in the North Pole in order to spin the Earth fast enough to send Hero City into his newly built space satellite as his latest plot to get the Starro Fractals. Once Team Toxic arrives at the North Pole, the plan begins to go into motion. Suddenly, the Super-Spinner stops working as Team Toxic discovers that the Justice League is the culprit; Superman (who has pulled off a wire from the Super-Spinner), Batman, and Wonder Woman must have ambushed Team Toxic in the North Pole, only for Team Toxic to give the upper hand on them until Superman strikes back. Defeated in the next round, Team Toxic decides to self-destruct the Super-Spinner before retreating. Meanwhile, at Hero City, it was a hot sunny day, and Icemaiden was asked to fill her friend's cooler with ice because he is having a conference about global warming organized by Plastic Man at S.T.A.R. Labs. However, Icemaiden rejects her friend's offer; instead, she locks herself in her apartment room by freezing her door. At a conference about global warming, Plastic Man indicates that the Sun is turning up the heat after it was angered by Earth. Back at the North Pole, the Key mocks the League into having the Super-Spinner for themselves, but it turns out they actually want it destroyed, bringing Team Toxic to tears as they decide to make it official, melting a polar ice cap in the process, and causing a tsunami which threatens to flood the Earth. As Hero City begins to be flooded, Superman assigns Wonder Woman and Hawkman to escort the civilians to safety. Meanwhile, Superman visits a hesitant Icemaiden's apartment to persuade her to fix the situation, tricking her into thinking he is leaving free donuts for her outside her door with special icing. Once outside, Icemaiden sees Superman's point and quickly agrees to help, although she thinks it might be too late to stop the flood. Later, at S.T.A.R. Labs, the Wonder Twins manage to escape the flood, but not before rescuing Plastic Man from drowning first. Meanwhile, Superman and Icemaiden break into the Hall of Doom to get the Super-Spinner's schematics, but he ends up fighting with Luthor over it; defeated, Luthor surrenders the schematics, allowing Superman to negotiate with Team Toxic into rebuilding the Super-Spinner, but the Key mocks him again into doing it his way since he was really the one who invented it. The Justice League and Team Toxic use the Super-Spinner in reverse to clear the Earth of the flood by creating a whirlpool with a little help from Icemaiden. Meanwhile, Plastic Man concludes that global warming is non-existent. At the end of this episode, Team Toxic plans to self-destruct the Super-Spinner again, but the bomb on Firefly's backpack goes off, blasting a hole on the Hall of Doom's roof. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia * A tsunami flooding Hero City should be a reference to the famous mega-tsunami scene from the 2009 South Korean disaster film, "Tidal Wave". Category:Season 1